Wanna Break Up?
by autumnpanda
Summary: Ada pepatah yang mengatakan; "A man has free choice to begin love, but not to end it." Tapi sialnya, Wu Fan terlihat ingin mengajak Zi Tao untuk berpisah! / a TaoRis - KrisTao's fanfiction / Oneshot / Boys Love / Feel free to read, and then give me your review :D


**Wanna Break Up..?**

.

.

**a TaoRis/KrisTao's fanfiction masterpiece(?) by autumnpanda**

.

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Typo, Boys Love, OOC, and so'on

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"_Halo.._"

Huang Zi Tao mencengkeram kuat gagang telepon rumah miliknya ketika ia mendengar suara berat yang familiar di telinganya menyapa indera pendengarannya tiba-tiba. Ia kontan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan mulai membalas orang yang meneleponnya itu dengan suara pelan.

"Halo, Wu Fan-_ge_.."

Hening.

Zi Tao tak mendapati balasan apapun di sambungan teleponnya. Ia mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan orang yang dipanggilnya "Wu Fan" tadi sudah pergi dan tak mau mengajaknya berbicara lagi.

"_Apa kau sibuk_?"

Rupanya dugaan Zi Tao salah. Wu Fan masih ada di sana. Di sambungan telepon miliknya.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

Sejujurnya Zi Tao sedikit ragu menanyakan pertanyaan tadi. Mungkin Wu Fan ingin mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat dan hendak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya. Sesuatu yang tak ingin Zi Tao dengar, mengingat betapa buruknya hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Meminta untuk berpisah, _may be_?

"_Kalau begitu aku ingin kau datang ke café yang biasa kita datangi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu._"

_Checkmate_!

Matilah Zi Tao sekarang ini.

Wu Fan sepertinya memang ingin memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Itu sudah terlihat dengan jelas dari cara bicara Wu Fan yang seperti tadi. Dingin dan datar, mirip tembok raksasa di Cina sana.

"_Gege_, tidak bisakah kita membicarakannya di telepon saja?"

"_Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang ke sini, bocah! Aku tunggu lima belas menit dari sekarang!_"

_**Tuut, tuuut, tuuuuut**_—

—dan sambungan telepon mereka pun terputus.

Mampus kau Zi Tao!

Sepertinya Wu Fan benar-benar serius untuk mengajakmu berpisah.

Oh tidak!

Apa yang harus Zi Tao lakukan?

Zi Tao masih sayang nyawa! Bagaimana jika kedua orang tuanya yang telah berada di surga tahu? Mereka pasti akan menjemput Zi Tao detik itu juga dan melemparkannya ke neraka, karena ia tidak bisa menuruti permintaan terakhir orang tuanya agar bisa menjadi pendamping Wu Fan.

Ini buruk kalau begitu.

'_Mama dan Baba yang ada di surga, Tao masih ingin hidup! Jangan ambil Tao sekaraaang! _(;;;A;;;)'

Dan tahukah dirimu akan sesuatu hal, nak Zi Tao?

Aku rasa kau sangat berlebihan saat ini.

**.**

**:_:**

**.**

Tak ingin membuang waktunya dengan percuma, Zi Tao kemudian dengan segera mengambil jaket berwarna hitam miliknya dari gantungan yang berada di balik pintu, dan menyampirkan tas selempang kecil di salah satu pundaknya.

Ia kemudian mengenakan sepatu kets kesayangannya dan bergegas untuk keluar dari dalam apartemen mungilnya yang terletak tepat di jantung kota Seoul.

Mahasiswa jurusan musik di salah satu universitas terkemuka di negeri ginseng itu semakin mempercepat laju larinya sembari sesekali melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya. Memastikan apakah ia terlambat atau tidak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan usaha penuh saat berlari tadi. Zi Tao kemudian telah tiba di tempat yang Wu Fan sebutkan dalam percakapan mereka, ditemani beberapa tetes peluh yang mengalir pelan di sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Pemuda yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu lalu mencari keberadaan Wu Fan, dan langsung saja ia temukan dengan mudah mengingat gaya rambut pirang Wu Fan yang tampak lebih mencolok dibandingkan pengunjung _café_ yang lain. Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera, dan menghampiri Wu Fan yang tampak dengan santainya menyesap cairan berwarna hitam pekat dari dalam cangkirnya, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Terlambat lima menit, eh?"

Huang Zi Tao sontak membulatkan kedua matanya selebar mungkin. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kesal dengan sosok tampan di hadapannya ini. Karena bukannya disambut atau apa, ia malah disindir dengan begitu pedasnya oleh si pemuda pirang.

Oke, mungkin kata-kata pemuda bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu tak ada artinya sama sekali. Tapi coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seseorang bermata tajam yang kedua alis tebalnya menyatu dan memasang wajah kolot saat menyindirmu. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Di jalan macet." ketus Zi Tao sembari mencengkeram kedua lututnya menahan amarah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Apalagi kini nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal, dan keringat masih saja keluar dari dahinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu basah.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuat alasan yang lebih cerdas lagi, bocah? Kau hanya perlu berjalan kaki dari apartemenmu ke sini."

Lagi. Sosok itu kembali menyindirnya.

Zi Tao bahkan sempat berpikir, kenapa tidak sekalian saja Wu Fan menendang bokongnya tepat ketika ia baru tiba di pintu _café_ tadi? Rasa sakitnya mungkin tidak akan seberapa terasa ketimbang dia terus-menerus meledeknya dan membuatnya mati kutu seperti sekarang ini.

"_Gege _bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Kenapa tidak langsung berbicara saja?"

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Wu Fan, Zi Tao kemudian langsung mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini. Ia terlihat ingin sekali segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Wu Fan. Dan setelah itu ia akan pulang kembali ke apartemennya dan mengurung dirinya selama berhari-hari di dalam kamar.

_Heck!_

Tipikal uke yang sedang patah hati sepertinya memang seperti itu.

"Um, mungkin kau ingin memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita membahasnya?"

Kali ini giliran Wu Fan yang tampak mengalihkan perhatian Zi Tao. Ia mencoba menawarkan beberapa menu favorit pemuda bermata panda itu, dan mengajaknya makan siang terlebih dahulu.

Zi Tao melayangkan kedua iris gelapnya menatap manik-manik milik Wu Fan. Sukses membuat dua pasang mata itu beradu pandang meski hanya sebentar. Zi Tao bisa melihat ada sedikit rasa gugup yang terpancarkan dari kedua mata hitam Wu Fan, dan hal itu mampu membuat jantung Zi Tao tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit seperti di-iris sembilu.

…

Oh, sayang, bisakah kau menghentikan adegan drama-mu sebentar saja?

…

"Aku tidak lapar.." balas Zi Tao pelan dan ia-pun kembali melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arah Wu Fan.

Wu Fan terlihat semakin gugup saat itu juga. Terlihat dari caranya menenggak _espresso_ yang ia pesan dalam satu tegukan saja. Tak menghiraukan rasa pahit yang tercipta dari minuman berkafein tersebut.

"_Well_, jadi kau ingin aku mengatakannya sekarang?"

Zi Tao menghela nafas lelah, dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai jawaban.

Ayolah! Kalau mau mengajak putus, ya ajak saja! Apa susahnya memang? Atau, Wu Fan sedang mengikuti tren sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan "_A man has free choice to begin love_, _but not to end it_.*" Tapi masalahnya, mereka berdua sama-sama pria. Mau mengikuti pepatah itu rasanya juga tidak mungkin 'kan? —Kecuali jika Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang wanita. Maka akan lagi ceritanya.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik.." ucap Zi Tao seperti menirukan salah satu adegan kampanye seorang politikus dari negeri si pengarang cerita ini. Dan ia tidak ingin menyebutkan siapa politikus tersebut. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini soalnya. Begitu pikirnya.

Wu Fan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan balas memandangi Zi Tao yang masih terdiam di depannya. Oh, andaikan saja Wu Fan tahu jika di dalam _inner_ seorang Huang Zi Tao, ia telah merutuki pemuda tampan itu karena telah berhasil membuat jantungnya serasa jumpalitan seperti sekarang ini.

"…"

"…"

"Kau tahu 'kan, jika hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini terasa renggang?"

_**Deg**_

Zi Tao menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya menahan rasa kaget. Kedua matanya yang berkantung itu kembali membelalak lebar, dan kuku-kuku jemarinya mulai mencakari permukaan kain _jeans_ di celana yang dipakainya.

Ia mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Terpaksa menyetujui perkataan Wu Fan karena memang seperti itu adanya. Ia tak mau berkilah, karena apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih tadi tepat seratus persen.

"_Well_, kita memang sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini.." lirih Zi Tao pelan.

"Kenapa kita sering bertengkar?" tanya Wu Fan dan melirik Zi Tao sinis.

"Karena kau egois dan suka marah-marah." ceplos Zi Tao tanpa mau berbasa-basi. Sukses membuat Wu Fan terbatuk kecil karena terkejut akan jawaban sang kekasih.

"Ekhem!"

"...tch!"

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku egois dan suka marah-marah?" balas Wu Fan, tak mau kalah.

Zi Tao terdiam, ia sudah tahu jika Wu Fan bakal menjebaknya dengan cara yang ia jiplak dari sebuah video komedi bertajuk "Stand Up Nite" milik seorang penulis galau.

"Gara-gara—"

—_pasrah sajalah nak Zi Tao_—

"…"

"—aku."

"Nah kan?"

"…"

'_Sialan _(-_-)'

"…"

"…"

"Sekarang aku sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan milik ayahku. Dan kau sibuk dengan urusan kampusmu."

Yah, benar.

Wu Fan memang benar.

Dan Zi Tao kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan apa yang Wu Fan bilang.

"Ditambah lagi sekarang ini kita tinggal terpisah."

Betul, Wu Fan memang kerap kali berkunjung ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Mampir ke apartemen Zi Tao-pun bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. _Well_, bisa dikatakan jika mereka tidak seperti pasangan-pasangan romantis pada umumnya.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya Zi Tao sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Wu Fan sekarang.

_Mungkinkah?_

_Mungkinkah pemikirannya sebelum ia datang kemari benar adanya?_

_Mereka tidak akan saling menatap lagi?_

.

.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak keberatan.."

.

.

_Tidak akan berkomunikasi?_

.

.

"..maukah kau untuk.."

.

.

_Tak akan saling mencin—_

.

.

"…menikah denganku?"

.

.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~_

.

.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

_Loading_ berhasil!

Dan—

'**HUWAD?' **(ini bunyi _inner _Zi Tao)

'**APAAAA?' **(kalau ini teriakan tidak rela _author_)

'**GUK! GUK!' **(dan ini— oh maaf, sepertinya Monggu tak sengaja masuk ke dalam cerita)

.

.

Sebentar, Zi Tao, bola matamu hampir keluar nak! Tolong pasanglah ekspresi wajahmu yang biasa saja! Aku tahu kau meragukan fungsi indera pendengaranmu, tapi puhlease beibh, jangan alay dan menjadi lenjeh seperti itu.

"Maaf?"

Sembari mengerutkan keningnya, Zi Tao lagi-lagi menatap pemuda dewasa di hadapannya itu yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan Zi Tao. Rona kemerahan di wajah tampan Wu Fan bahkan sudah menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Kau, mengajakku apa?" dan Zi Tao kembali bertanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya kepada Wu Fan. Sepertinya ia memang ragu dengan kualitas kedua telinganya.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi, bocah!" sentak Wu Fan kesal dan langsung memandang Zi Tao tajam. Tapi tak lama kemudian pandangan matanya mulai melembut dan sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menggapai jemari Zi Tao agar ia bisa menggenggamnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mengulangi permintaannya lagi, Wu Fan lalu semakin mempererat genggamannya pada jemari Zi Tao. Wajah tampannya yang terbiasa mengkerut seperti orang kolot itu kini terlihat melunak sembari ditemani seulas senyuman tipis di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Ingin sekali ia terkikik geli ketika ia mendapati wajah polos Zi Tao, kekasihnya, yang seperti orang linglung dan tak tahu ingin berkomentar apa. Mulut Zi Tao terlihat sedikit terbuka dan kedua matanya masih membola entah karena kaget atau karena bingung.

"H-hah?" masih meragukan telinganya, Zi Tao kemudian bertanya dengan nada tak yakin kepada Wu Fan. Bagaimana-pun juga, apa yang dikatakan Wu fan sekarang ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tadi ia sempat pikirkan sebelum datang ke _café_.

"Jujur aku sedikit khawatir denganmu. Kita tinggal terpisah, yang itu berarti aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan menjagamu setiap harinya. Aku cemas dan takut terhadapmu. Bisa saja kan selama aku tidak ada, kau akan menyeleweng dengan orang lain. Jadi setidaknya, jika kita menikah, aku mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat untuk bisa terus berada di sisimu."

"Err.. Aku, sebenarnya masih belum terlalu paham."

Wu Fan tampak menghela nafas panjang. Lelah dengan sifat lemot sang kekasih yang kadang selalu muncul di saat yang tak tepat. Ia kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan Zi Tao yang lain, hingga kini kedua tangan Zi Tao telah berada di genggamannya.

Ia perlahan mulai mendekatkan punggung tangan Zi Tao ke arah wajahnya, dan dikecupnya lembut permukaan kulit sang pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir ini. Dan perlakuan Wu Fan barusan, tampaknya berhasil membuat sang kekasih merona malu.

"Aku menginginkan kau untuk menikah denganku, Huang Zi Tao."

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

"…"

"Menjadi pasangan hidupku dalam susah atau senang, sehat atau sakit, kaya maupun miskin. Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku jika Tuhan menghendakinya. Menjadi sosok yang selalu menemaniku, mencintaiku, dan memberikan seluruh perhatianmu hanya untukku."

Pemuda berkantung mata tebal itu menelan ludahnya paksa. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, bahasa gaulnya sih _blushing to the MAX_. Ingin rasanya ia berguling-guling ria di tanah, atau kalau perlu _breakdance_ di tempat menggunakan lagu Bang Toyib. Tapi urung dia lakukan, karena Zi Tao takut dicap sebagai orang tak waras.

"Dan aku tidak mau ada kata 'tidak' yang keluar dari bibirmu, karena aku tidak memerlukan penolakan.."

Zi Tao termenung sejenak mendengarkan rayuan maut Wu Fan barusan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat, memaksa memompa darahnya dan mengalirkannya menuju ke area wajahnya. Ke sepuluh jemarinya yang digenggam Wu Fan terasa bergetar dengan hebat. Menunjukkan betapa gugupnya Wu Fan dan dirinya sendiri sekarang ini.

"Oh ya?"

Dua kata sederhana itu tiba-tiba meluncur dengan tidak elitnya dari bibir Zi Tao. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Zi Tao ingin katakan. Sejujurnya ia memang ingin bersikap cuek. Padahal di kepalanya ada kata-kata "SERIUS LO?" yang berputar di sana.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Pikiran dan bibirnya sepertinya tidak ingin kompakan sama sekali.

_**Smack**_**—**_**!**_

"Jangan main-main denganku, bocah!"

Terkejutlah diri Zi Tao ketika Wu Fan dengan tiba-tiba menyentakkan tangannya cepat dan keras, hingga membuat genggaman tangan mereka berdua terlepas. Wu Fan sendiri segera melipat kedua tangannya kembali di depan dada, dan menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa. Tanda sedang ngambek.

'_Lho? Aku salah bicara ya?_' batin Zi Tao heran ketika ia mendapati gelagat Wu Fan barusan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan memandangi Wu Fan yang masih saja cemberut.

Astaga, nak! Seekor kambing gunung yang sembelit pun tahu jika kau tak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu kepada Wu Fan! Dimana otak jeniusmu itu, heh?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening kembali melanda.

Sepertinya baik Zi Tao maupun Wu Fan sendiri sudah tidak terlihat ingin mengatakan apapun lagi. Bagi Zi Tao semuanya sudah mulai jelas, karena ia tahu jika Wu Fan bukannya ingin mengajaknya mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Ia hanya mengajaknya untuk menikah.

Mengajaknya untuk menikah.

Untuk menikah.

Meni—

.

.

.

.

APA?

MENIKAH?

—_sepertinya baru sekarang ini Zi Tao benar-benar memahami maksud perkataan Wu Fan_, _autumnpanda melaporkan_—

_**BLUUUUSH**_—_**!**_

Wu Fan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara derit kursi yang bergerak saat Zi Tao hendak bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika Zi Tao malah membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya detik itu juga.

"O-oi! Tunggu!"

Tak ayal lagi, Wu Fan pun segera ikut berdiri dan berlari mengejar Zi Tao. Ia bahkan sampai meninggalkan mantelnya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Ketika sampai di pintu _café_ ia langsung mendapati sosok Zi Tao yang sedang duduk berjongkok di area teras _café_ membelakangi tubuhnya, sembari membenamkan kepalanya.

Sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin?

"He-hei, sedang apa kau di sana bocah? Cepat berdiri dan berhentilah bersikap aneh." desis Wu Fan lirih sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sedikit kikuk saat para pejalan kaki mulai menatap ke arahnya dan juga Zi Tao.

"…"

Zi Tao masih saja terdiam, tak bergeming sedikitpun walau Wu Fan sudah berusaha untuk menarik tubuhnya. Ia hanya mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh guna menatap kedua manik Wu Fan. Wu Fan bisa melihat jelas saat kedua mata Zi Tao tengah basah seperti ingin menangis.

"O-oi, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tadi terjatuh?" tanya Wu Fan cemas, sehingga ia lalu ikut berlutut dan memeluk tubuh mungil Zi Tao.

"Jangan membuatku terlalu senang seperti itu, brengsek!"

Wu Fan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar suara Zi Tao yang terdengar mendesis di telinganya. Dipandanginya wajah Zi Tao sebentar, dan kerutan heran itu semakin bertambah saat ia mendapati Zi Tao tengah mengulum senyum kecil.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu? Caramu melamar tadi sungguh kuno sekali tahu. Kau hampir membuatku menjadi orang bodoh karena aku tidak bisa memahami apa yang kau katakan." ketus Zi Tao sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tak menyadari jika kata-katanya barusan menyebabkan sebuah perempatan kecil hadir di belakang kepala Wu Fan.

'_Padahal aku sudah mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang sangat sederhana. Dasar bocah!_'

"Jadi?"

Mencoba untuk menahan kekesalannya akan sikap konyol Zi Tao, Wu Fan kemudian bertanya dengan suara pelan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Zi Tao yang kini mengikuti aksi Wu Fan tadi, mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi, jawabanmu atas lamaranku?"

"…"

"…"

Lagi-lagi hening.

"…"

"…"

"Kau bilang kau tidak menerima penolakan. Kenapa masih menunggu jawabanku segala?" tanya Zi Tao sembari menjulurkan lidahnya usil. Ia pun segera bangkit dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Wu Fan yang masih termenung memandang kepergiannya.

"Bocah! Ketika sudah menikah nanti, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu! Awas saja kau!"

**.**

**:_: FIN :_:**

**.**

***A man has free choice to begin love, but not to end it. **Diambil dari judul episode ke dua, anime "Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi" yang ASDFGHJKL jadi favorit saya banged! —ga ada yang tanya—. Judulnya nge-jleb buat para cowok —dalam kasus Zi Tao dan Kris ya, buat si Seme—, dan kabar gembira buat para cewek —menurut judul tersebut loh yah—.

Dan, kenapa oh kenapa, menurut saya ini gajelasboksumvehpakebuanged (-_-). Demi Kanjeng Raden Ayu Nduk Huang Zi Tao Sosrodiningrat Mangkubumi blablabla, ini epep ga selayaknya gua pajang dengan sok pedenya di situs ini kok yah? —udah tahu, kenapa nanya segala?—. Maap deh kalo beneran gajelasboksumvehpakebuanged (/.\) *bow*

_Well_~ Adakah yang bersedia untuk memberi review? *bagiin undangan pernikahan KrisTao sebagai sogokan* *dibuang ke galaksi Andromeda*

Terima kasih banyak deh buat kalian-kalian yang bersedia membaca sampai di sini :D

_See ya_, _loving you as always berooooo~ _*cium jauh*


End file.
